Kamen Rider Karats
For the series' main character, Karats, see Jake Fujiyama. Kamen Rider Karats (仮面ライダーカラット Kamen raidā karattsu) is a Japanese/English American tokusatsu drama in the Kamen Rider Series. The series started on October 1, 2018 and ends on... The tagline of the series is "Now, shall we see who is stronger?" (). One of the underlying motifs of this season is minerals, geodes, mythology, and science. Synopsis On June 17, 2020, a cosmic explosion diffused over Earth. Our world was showered with rays of energy and things start to unravel from there. The energy revived the Tyrants, an ancient alien race that crash landed on Earth and went into a deep sleep. In their possession at the time were 17 powerful items known as "Jewels", resembling the 17 birthstones. Before they crash landed, the Jewels were scattered all over America. One of the Jewels, Pearl, landed in the hands of a young man named Jake Fujiyama, an international student from Japan with experience in mechanics and science. With the discovery, he created a belt that uses the powers of the Jewels to fight the Tyrants! He receives help along from two of his classmates and learns the enemy has something up their sleeve... Plot Thousands of years ago, the disastrous alien species commonly known as Tyrants crashed landed on Earth. During the break into Earth's atmosphere, 17 immensely powerful objects known as "Jewels" were scattered around most of the U.S.A. and absorbing energy from the planet. Once the Tyrants crashed, they immediately went into a deep sleep. It wasn't until late at night of June 17, 2020 at around 1 AM when a burst of cosmic energy enveloped the planet and started the awakening of the Tyrants. Jake Fujiyama, a graduate student at the University of Japan in America, was out exploring a nearby woodlands when he saw something shining from afar. He walked cautiously over and inspected the foreign object. As soon as he touched it, the object shined brightly. When it was gone, Jake, unknown to him at the time, was holding the Pearl Jewel. When he tried to activate the weird new device, his mind was filled with memories from the time it was first created to when it landed on Earth. Within the memories, he saw how the Tyrants went from planet to planet, pillaging and destroying all life on them. He knew he had to do something and the key is the Jewel he's holding. He decided to experiment with it first, to see what other capabilities it holds. After much testing, he concludes that it is an energy source and the "coding" could be altered into a contingency. He immediately consults with his friends Ren and Hitomi; they determine that a belt-like support device would best suit the design of the Jewel. They quickly went to work, coupling wires, forming metals, etc. After the belt was completed, they uploaded some weapon data into the belt and Jewel. Once everything was done, they headed out to the woodland again and began testing. At first, the belt wouldn't react, as well the Jewel refused to attach to it. Suddenly, a weird monster came out of nowhere and started attacking the trio. The monster states its name in English, saying it is called Fanger. Right before it struck Ren, Jake jumped in between them and blocked the strike. The Jewel started glowing and Jake took that as a cue to transform. Characters Kamen Riders Allies Department of Defense Director, Mark Kensway Quilin University Professor Alexandra Pierre Wu Xianfeng University of Japan in America Kamen Rider Key Kamen Rider Index Villains Tyrants Leader and Generals Tyrant Minors Tyrant Minions Equipment Devices * Birthstone Driver - Transformation device. * Jewels - Transformation trinkets. * Jewel Holder - Carrier strap for Jewels * Crisis Driver - Creuz's personal transformation device * Exo-Jewel - Creuz's personal artificial Jewel-like transformation trinkets * Tyrant Exceeder - Creuz's power-up item, attached to the Driver * Shine Upgrader - Karat's power-up item, attached to the Driver * Dragon Emperor Gauntlet - Karat's special power-up item, attached to his right arm Weapons Handheld weapons: * Gem Breaker - Sword-like base weapon for Karats, Bright, and Paragon * Gem Blaster - Pistol-like base weapon for Karats, Bright, and Paragon * Gem Slayer - Creuz's personal weapon that resembles Kamen Rider Kaixa's blaygun, with the colors mostly white and yellow * Tyrant Axe - Creuz's personal power-up hand axe-like weapon that is used when accessing the Tyrant Exceeder Form, closely resembles Kamen Rider OOO's Medagabryu * Shine Attacker - Karats's personal sword-like weapon is used when accessing the Shine Upgrader Form, resembling Kamen Rider Blade's King Form's King Rouzer * Pearl Shiner - Sword-like weapon that is used when accessing the Pearl Armor * Garnet Buster - Shotgun-like weapon that is used when accessing the Garnet Armor * Amethyst Staff - Magic staff-like weapon that is used when accessing the Amethyst Armor * Aquamarine Blade - Sword-like weapon that is used when accessing the Aquamarine Armor * Diamond Shield - Shield weapon that is used when accessing the Diamond Armor * Emerald Sword - Sword-like weapon that is used when accessing the Emerald Armor * Alexandrite Fencer - Foil sword-like weapon that is used when accessing the Alexandrite Armor * Ruby Flamme - Flaming sword-like weapon that is used when accessing the Ruby Armor * Peridot Gunner - Rifle-like weapon that is used when accessing the Peridot Armor * Sapphire Spear - Spear-like weapon that is used when accessing the Sapphire Armor * Tourmaline Bow - Bow weapon that is used when accessing the Tourmaline Armor * Opal Hammer - Hammer weapon that is used when accessing the Opal Armor * Topaz Double - Two pistol weapons that are used when accessing the Topaz Armor * Citrine Boost - Spell-like weapon that is used when accessing the Citrine Armor * Tanzanite Axe - Axe weapon that is used when accessing the Tanzanite Armor * Zircon Claws - Claw-like weapons that is used when accessing the Zircon Armor * Turquoise Naginata - Staff-like weapon that is used when accessing the Turquoise Armor * Creuz EX Diamond - Sword and arm-mounted scabbard weapon when accessing the Code: Diamond Armament, closely resembles Dark Visor Survive * Creuz EX Citrine - Shield and claw-like/gauntlet claws-like weapons when accessing the Code: Citrine Armament, similar to Ultraman X's Cyber Gomora's claws and Gomora Armor claws * Creuz EX Tanzanite - Boxing gloves-like weapon when accessing the Code: Tanzanite Armament, closely resembling Kamen Rider Knuckle's Kurumi Bombershttps://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kurumi_Bombers Vehicles * Accelride - Personal Rider Machines for Karats, Bright, and Paragon ** Bike Mode: Accelride's basic mode that resembles a regular motorcycle ** Speeder Mode: Accelride's watercraft mode, allows the rider to hover and glide over water ** Battle Mode: Accelride's battle robot mode, resembling Kamen Rider Faiz's SB-555V Auto Vajin * Creuz Cruiser - Creuz's personal Rider Machine ** Bike Mode: Creuz Cruiser's basic that resembles Kamen Rider Kaixa's SB-913V Side Basshar Bike Mode ** Walker Mode: Cruiser's walker-type form that resembles Kaixa's SB-913V Side Basshar Battle Mode ** Fighter Mode: Cruiser's jet-type form Episode # Sparkling Birthstones! # Invasion?! # How did they get here? # Add one or two more?! # His evil arrival! # The first boss shows face! # How do they react with humans? # Limitless! # You will burn! # Checkmate? # The enemy powered up!? # You will become stronger # The castle blocks your way? # All pieces assembled Movies # Kamen Rider Karats: Dark Future?! The Legendary Jade Armor!! # Kamen Rider Karats x Kamen Rider Build: The Battle on Diamond Island!! # Kamen Rider Karats x Kamen Rider Key: The Obsidian Legend TV Specials # Kamen Rider Karats: Paragon in Trouble?! TV Special!!